My dream
by Kathywrites
Summary: Irie found a sleepwalking Kotoko wandering down the hallway, this leads to more events that creates bigger problems or happier memories.
1. Chapter 1

I was laying there in my bed, listening to Yuki's snores, irritated I almost threw a pillow at him until a heard a thud coming from the other side of the wall. Concerned I got up and walked to the door to find in the shadows a Kotoko figure aimlessly wandering down the hallway.

"Kotoko, what are you doing?" I asked closing the door quietly behind me to avoid waking up Yuki.

She ignored me and kept walking towards me.

"Oi, baka, answer me," I said getting with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Must make Irie-kun happy," she mumbled and stood in front of me.

I studied her expression, her hair was up in a bun that was falling apart, and she was only wearing a pale pink singlet and panties. I averted my eyes as soon as I caught a glimpse of her white panties. I looked at her face, her eyes were closed.

"Are you sleepwalking?" I asked her then realised how much of a stupid question that really was. My lack of sleep must have finally gotten to me.

I wondered what I should do, the first thing I thought of was to go back to bed and go to sleep, but leaving Kotoko out here meant she'll probably trip over something and hurt herself. So I decided to take her back to her room.

I took her hand and tried to lead her back but she didn't budge, I sighed and picked her up she was surprisingly light her hair was so soft it tickled my arm. She nudged my chest with her head and muttered something inaudibly. I felt a small smile creep its way up to my cheeks. I had managed to get her door open and her into bed without waking her. The second I walked into her room I could feel how cold it was.

"She left the windows open again," I muttered under my breath.

I gently placed the sleeping Kotoko on her bed, closed the windows then before I closed the curtains I took a glimpse at her and stopped in my place.

The moonlight escaped from the clouds and shoot through the windows landing on her, she was glowing, every aspect of her I found beautiful, her hair was a shade brighter, I wanted to reach over and brush away the strands that were in her face. I closed the curtain without turning my eyes away from her. I walked around and sat on the side of the bed.

"Irie-kun, need to make him happy, but how?" She muttered as she sat up in her sleep. I acted on an impulse and embraced her. She smelt so beautiful; I wanted to stay in this moment forever. I kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear "Don't you ever change," I gently pushed her back down and tucked her in the turned to walk out until I heard a yawn.

"Irie-kun, what are you doing here?" a sleepy voice asked.

"You were sleepwalking baka, I had to bring you back," I said and kept walking, afraid if I turned around I wouldn't be able to hold back I would embrace her.

"Eh?!" she screeched.

"I'm so sorry Irie-kun, for troubling you like this, I promise it won't happen again." She said.

"Don't be so loud baka, you'll wake everyone up." I growled at her, I turned around and looked at her; her eyes were glistening with tears.

I turned away wounded mentally by the sight of her tears, I've seen them before, and why did it hurt to see them now. I walked over to her and sat on her bed and embraced her.

"Eh, what, y-"she began but I stopped her by placing my lips on hers gently, she was sitting there with wide eyes she pinched herself.

"Baka, it's not a dream, just please don't cry. " I whispered.

With that she smiled and fell back to sleep in my arms, slightly disappointed that she fell asleep in a moment like this, but it was the cutest darn thing I had ever seen. I placed her down once again, tucked her in and left the room this time.

"Onii-chan, wake up," I heard in my head.

"Onii-chan!" Yuki yelled. I shot straight up in my bed, I looked around to take in my surroundings, and I was back in my room.

"You sounded like you were having a bad dream," he said as he finished making his bed.

I chuckled and fell backwards into my pillow again leaving Yuki with the confused look on his face.

I wondered whether it was just a dream or not, but I realised it was when Kotoko acted the same as always that morning.

This was the start of my love for Kotoko.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two, I hope you all enjoy it! :D **

A month past, the same dream each night, my yearning to hold her grew bigger. I was walking to the train station I looked behind me to see how far away Kotoko was walking, she was a few metres away, I slowed my pace a little to let her catch up. I heard her humming and then a squeak and with that followed a thud. I turned to see Kotoko faced down on the ground. She got up and furiously brushed herself off and smoothed down her hair; her face was bright red; I laughed and walked towards her.

"Baka," I laughed as I wiped her cheek with the hankie mother had put in my bag to remove the dirt.

"I-Irie-kun," she gazed at me with her beautiful brown with a tint of golden eyes. I was almost pulled in by them but I turned away

"Hurry or we'll be late," I pushed her towards the train station.

"Right, let's go!" she said and began to fall over again until I caught her.

"Baka, watch where you're walking!" I grumbled then let her stand upright and we continued on walking.

The day travelled on painfully slow, everyone in class A went through a breeze while studying for the exams, surprisingly I spent most of my day staring at the window and thinking about my dream. I tried to get into reading the textbooks, but whatever I thought about would dissolve and return to Kotoko, I eventually gave up and this is what it came to, me gazing out the window with that girl on my mind.

_"So this is love is?" _ I mused in my head.

I was interrupted in my thoughts by the bell which noted the end of the school day. The end of the week. I packed up and went out the door only to see orange/brown hair girl he has been thinking about all day. She was standing at the gate waving goodbye to her friends.

"Aihara-san, let's go," I said as I walked past her, she hummed in acknowledgement and followed me closely.

I stopped in my track and felt the small figure bump into me. I laughed at her.

"Baka," I continued laughing.

"Irie-kun," she whined and rubbed her nose. She went ahead and I followed her.

Later that night, I took a nap before dinner and was awoken by her, still quite sleepy I didn't realise that I had pulled her into bed and cuddled her.

"I-I-Irie-k-kun?" she asked quietly.

I hushed her by placing my lips on hers.

"Be quiet and stay there," I mumbled and drifted off back into my sleep.

I woke up to a familiar scent; I felt a small figure in my arms, a small sleeping figure. I opened my eyes the see Kotoko in my arms. Her eyes were closed a smile on her face and she was sleeping like a baby in my arms. I carefully untangled us not to disturb her, I tucked her in.

_"Right where you should be," _The quick thought came to mind.

The bright red numbers read out that it was quarter past midnight; I looked over to Yuki's empty bed, my curiosity flared.

_"We are going into town to see the new released movie Yuki wanted to see, we will be spending the night in the hotel not far away from the movie, we have shopping to do so we will not be home until Sunday afternoon, Ai-san is staying at his work for the next few nights because he has to prepare for the test he has for his new cook. Have fun you two" _was written on a note on the kitchen bench. I noticed the writing it was mothers. I sighed and walked back into my bed only to find Kotoko right where I left her. Carefully as I ever could be I weaved myself back into the position I was in, but I couldn't sleep, not that she was now in my arms. I planned to declare my love for her when I woke up, knowing her, she'd probably freak out and think it's all a dream. I gently hugged her and kissed her forehead.

I woke up to Kotoko trying very carefully calm herself down, I pretend to still be asleep and hugged her closing, she squeaked I held back my laughter.

"Kotoko," I mumbled

"…Naoki…" she whispered, my eyes widened I gasped as my heart skipped a beat.

I pushed her back gently and stared at her

"What did you say?" I asked

"So you were awake," her red face settled down a bit.

"Kotoko, I will not let you leave until you say it again," I said as I pinned her down and gazed into her eyes.

"I will say it, on one condition," she stated

"Okay, what is this condition?" I asked

"Tell me how you really feel about me," she said and looked me in the eyes, I saw her determination in them, I closed my eyes to create suspense, I opened them to find the same eyes staring back, my heart was racing, my

"Kotoko, I love you," I said after I calmed my heart down.

"Naoki…" she said

I placed my lips on hers before she could utter another word, she kissed back, I gently put myself beside her and we spent most of the morning cuddling and we eventually fell back to sleep.

**Stay tuned in for the lovey-dovey stuff that will be happening in chapter 3 which will be written soon :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three, I hope you like it! **

I woke Saturday just before lunchtime to find an empty bed, I immediately got up and started my search of the house, I found Kotoko in the kitchen preparing what looked like a sandwich, I took a few quiet steps and embraced her from behind causing her to jump a little in surprise I chuckled and pressed my lips on her head.

"Irie-kun, you scared me, I'm making breakfast, well lunch, since its lunchtime, are you hungry?" she asked and turned around in my arms.

"Can I eat you up?" I asked and pulled her closer; she smelt like she took a shower and her scent was the best thing I had in that moment, well other than her in my arms.

"I-I-Irie-kun, we can't do that we have a lot to go through, like dating and at least a few months of dating and we have to go on all these dates before all that stuff and you have to understand me and we have to have dates like a day at the park, or theme park or a date like a candle lit dinner and, and all these other dates and dates." She rambled on, after she finished I nibbled on her ear a little and let go of her with a smile that appeared on my face.

"Silly, lunch should be just fine," I said as I looked at her creation of what she interpreted to be a sandwich. I looked at her face; she looked to be having second thoughts about those sandwiches.

" I'll make lunch Kotoko," I said as she threw out her creation and laughed nervously.

"Hey, Irie-kun, this isn't a dream right?" she asked looking into my eyes.

"No it isn't." I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Now go and rest while I make lunch" I gently pushed her out of the kitchen before she made an explosion.

I put together a stir fry which was suitable for a lunch dish, after bringing out them to the table I found Kotoko scribbling something into a book, taking a few steps back and clearing my throat before entering the room alarmed Kotoko, she hid the book somewhere while I was walking out.

"Smell's good Irie-kun" she smiled and began to eat the food I made just for her.

After that was all done I brought her over to the couch and sat her on my lap.

"It would be nice if we could stay like this forever." Kotoko said when she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Will you marry me then?" I blurted out and looked for a response in her.

"Eh?" she asked and looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Marry me Kotoko," I said and looked into her eyes

"It's your dream isn't it, to marry the one and only Irie Naoki?" I teased her she blushed furiously.

"Yes," as soon as those words escaped her mouth I pressed my lips as gently as ever on hers.

"You belong to me forever." I stated.

She stared at me and her lips slowly curved up into a smile

"I love you Naoki." She said loud and clear. "I have loved you all these years and now I see that it hasn't gone to waste."

Tears rolled out of her eyes it depicted how happy she truly was, I kissed all the tears and licked the trails they left behind.

She pulled me into a small kiss.

"dress up nicely, I'm going to take you on a date tonight" I asked and smiled at the girl who I once despised, the one who I found very irritating, the one I now love who is going to be my future, my life.

**Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter, be ready for the date in the next chapter! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

I quickly looked through my closet and drawers for clothes suitable for this date, still not sure where to go, for some reason I felt nervous, I've never felt like this before. I wanted to look good for her; I went with my light grey jeans, black shirt and a grey button up shirt that remained unbuttoned. I brushed my hair to tidy it up. I sprayed myself with cologne to add the finishing touch the located and captured my wallet and keys. I waited in the lounge room for Kotoko. After hearing her frustrated groans and things being knocked over, with this situation, I gathered that she was probably tossing clothes around and trying to pick something to wear.

"All right, this will make Irie-kun fall in love with me more!" I heard through the walls, I chuckled and stood ready for her to come through the doors.

I heard her door close, then her footsteps and looked out the window.

"Irie-kun, I'm ready." I heard and slowly turned my head to see her.

She had taken parts of her bang and clipped them back, she was wearing a pale pink dress, the top half clung to her body whilst after the sash that was around her waist the dress flowed and swayed with her every moved. I was in awe with her looks, completely captivated by her.

"Shall we go then?" I smiled and took her hand.

Thinking of several places while walking to the train station, remembering that we had to avoid some parts of the city, we had chances of running into mother and the rest. That would be bothersome.

The train ride as rather an annoyance for me, several men, had their eyes on Kotoko, like a hunter would to its prey. I glared their prying eyes away, taking their attention by placing my arms around. One guy was rather daring after I removed my arm, I had not noticed at first but he had his hand near her backside and hand it ready to grope whatever part of her he could, the train came to a sudden stop and he decided to fall forward with it. I pulled Kotoko in towards me and securely grabbed his wrist.

"Careful now, don't lose your balance sir," I said through my teeth but with a smile on my face. He took one look into my eyes and nodded slowly, whimpering, I let go on his wrist and he immediately made his way to the other end of the train. The men near us started to shift away. Easing my anger Kotoko looked up at me and smiled. All the negative emotions were washed out of my body, out of my mind.

We left the train and started heading to a restaurant where they served foreign food. I ordered what they called Spaghetti Bolognese, Kotoko having difficulties with choosing ended getting the same meal. I was eating my meal and my eyes travelled over to Kotoko who was trying her best not to make a mess with her meal, but failed miserably because she had some sauce smeared on the side of her face. I laughed and told her about it, she blushed furiously and began to wipe it off, at first she went for the wrong side, the she just smeared it more, and it resulted with me having to wipe it off for her.

We finished our meal and paid then left for a walk, we ended up in a park, where the ice cream man was lingering around finishing up his work; I caught him just before he left and got two ice creams.

"Thanks Irie-kun," Kotoko said as she took the ice cream. We sat down for a bit, I finished my ice cream and took a lick of Kotoko's while she was gazing at the stars.

"Look at the stars after you finish your ice cream silly, you're letting it all melt." I said as I watched it dribble onto her right hand, she switched it over to her left and started eating it, while I took her right hand and licked up the ice cream.

She had finished and we sat there for a little longer, I put my arm around her and pulled her in, her eyes still focused on the stars above.

"You're beautiful Kotoko," I whispered in her ear, she looked at me and blushed.

"You're amazing Iri-… Naoki," she replied.

I cupped her face with my free hand placed a soft gentle kiss on her lips. Just as my lips left hers, but were still in reach I whispered "I love you," she pressed her lips on mine then pulled away and smiled.

"I love you too," I heard her whisper.

"We should start heading back, before it gets too late." She said, returning her eyes to the stars up above. I didn't want to admit it but she was right, although staying in this moment was all I wanted.

We left the park and made our way to the train station. On the train I saw three familiar figures; I frowned and lead Kotoko away from them. From what it seemed they decided to come home earlier, although mother had a satisfied look on her face. I just realised that it's possible that she would have been following us this whole time, I sighed and remembered that she of all people knew me better than anyone else who know me. Kotoko looked like she was replaying our date in her mind, I figured it out from that smile she had on her face.

"Stop thinking weird things and come with me," taking her hand and approaching those three people.

"Kotoko and I are dating," I announced once they turned and spotted us.

"Onii-chan, you can't be serious." Yuki exclaimed, mother ran and hugged Kotoko with tears down her face, over reacting as usual, father just smiled and gave me the thumbs up.

"Why are you coming home early though?" Kotoko asked

"Because I've already given you two enough time to sort out your feelings and I've been waiting for a certain someone to confess, which he did," mother went on.

Kotoko turned to me and smiled; I smiled back at her and kissed her forehead.

"How long have you felt this way?" She asked.

"Ever since you came to the house Kotoko, he just didn't realise it." Mother went on. Kotoko told mother all about the date that I took her on, Yuki had a smile on his face, although he didn't want anyone to see but he failed because I nudged him and smirked at him. He turned his head away and acted as if he was annoyed.

"When's the wedding?" Mother suddenly asked.

"Mother, we're waiting for that, don't you even think about planning anything, this is completely up to Kotoko and I to decide, if you even think about planning anything, we will not show up and you will not be invited to the one that we plan," I interrupted and shot an annoyed look at my mother, she smiled and approved of the decision.

We were quiet for the rest of the train ride home. Kotoko was leaning against me and I had my arm around her, I placed my lips on her forehead.

This night was the start of something new, good things and possibly bad things were coming our way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking forever to get this out, I've been in a hassle of moving houses (again) and Uni and such you know, the normal drama. **

**Here it is, the chapter 5 for My Dream. **

**Enjoy :D **

* * *

Months had gone by, we ended up changing the rooms around again, Kotoko was now living in my bedroom and Yuki received his room back. During those months more people found out about our relationship, a few girls would always glare at Kotoko when we're together, some have attempted to harm her and make it seem accidental, this was really brought to my attention, and I became obsessive and protective after that, making sure Kotoko was not brought to any harm. One night at home before going to bed, Kotoko was brushing her hair on the bed.

"Irie-kun, I need to talk to you." She said while looking away, I sat down beside her and waited for her to continue.

"I bought new clothes today with your mother, when we went shopping it was fun and she mention a wedding again and she really insists to do it for us and everything but I told her that we still need to go on dates and do new things together and such." She rambled on.

"Kotoko, I directly told her that she is not allowed to do such a thing." I said while brushing the hair out of her face and shifting a few strands back in place in an area of which she had obviously forgotten to brush.

"Give me the brush," I demanded, knowing what I wanted to do, she smiled and handed the brush to me, she turned around so I was able to access all of her hair. I started to brush slowly and gently so I didn't hurt her in any way.

"Your hair is so beautiful," I whispered in her ear after I finished brushing all her hair and embraced her from behind.

She turned in my arms to look at me, I smiled and kissed her lips but it wasn't more than a light brush of contact. Kotoko decided she wanted more, she pressed her lips against mine and held it there for a little longer.

"I love you Naoki," she whispered into my ear. My heart skipped a beat from the sound of my name.

"I love you too Kotoko." I replied and scooped her in my arms and placed her on my lap so I could cuddle a much of her as I could. I took in her scent, her soft small body, her voice, her everything.

She was the most precious person to me in the world in that moment. In that moment, everything was perfect; everything was as it should be.

The next afternoon, Kotoko came home a little later than normal; she claimed she had something to attend to after school; so I went home first. She walked like a zombie straight to the bed once she opened the bedroom door. I was just being my usual study-bug self as she walked in, pale face looking tired as ever. I got up in an instant but before I could say something she plopped on the bed and I heard her snoring. I felt like I shouldn't disturb her and went back to reviewing today's classes.

A few hours had past her snoring faded over time. After a while mother called out to us to come to dinner, I closed my books and went to my sleeping beauty to wake her up.

"Kotoko, time for dinner," I said and slightly nudged her, she didn't budge, I checked her pulse, her heart was still beating she was breathing.

"Kotoko!" I yelled

"Eeeeeeehhhhhh" She shouted as she jumped up, surprised, she looked at me with wide eyes and around the room several times to take her surroundings. I stood there, remembering how much of a klutz she really was.

I sighed and knocked her softly on side of her head "Don't scare me like that baka,"

"hmm?" she looked at me her eyebrows knotted together in confusion.

"Never mind, come on, time for dinner." I said while helping her down from standing on the bed.

Dinner went by quickly, mother and father rambled on about the company, and Kotoko's father was talking about his new chef that he hired which happened to be that guy that had a huge crush on Kotoko. On the other end of the table Yuki was being a pain to Kotoko as usual; I finished my dinner and looked over to Kotoko who had barely eaten anything. We excused ourselves and went back to the room. Before she was able to fall back on the bed and into the slumber she was once in I stopped her.

"Are you feeling ill?" I asked looking at her face.

She was definitely pale in the face, small dark spots were under her eyes, and she seemed lifeless.

"I'll be fine, sleep will fix me, and nothing can keep Aihara Kotoko down for long." She said bravely and determined to get better and then collapsed on the bed. I pulled the sheet and blanket over her then placed a soft long kiss on her forehead.

"You better get well soon." I said, went out of the room and went to take a shower.

After I had finished I dried myself off and dressed myself into comfortable clothes I thought it was too early for pyjamas. I walked back into my room, the room felt cold, in that moment I felt a shiver down my spine. Kotoko was right where I left her, sleeping soundlessly on the bed.

"Wait," I said and walked over to the bed after quickly closing the windows and turning on the heater to a warm setting, not too hot, but just warm enough.

"Kotoko," I tried to nudge her awake. I hesitated

"Kotoko!" I yelled; she didn't move from her position.

I called her name a few times and tried to nudge her awake, almost panicking I continued to yell her name. Mother and Aihara-san burst into the room as I checked her pulse and breathing.

"Get an ambulance here now." I ordered mother.

"What's wrong with Kotoko?" her father came to the side of the bed and looked over his daughter.

"Her heart and breathing are slowing down by the minute." I informed him, trying my best to stay calm. My angel was in front of me slipping through my fingers, slipping away. Soon she would be lifeless.

The ambulance came in time to bring her heartbeat back up to an accepted pattern, but it was going to fade away again, I went with her to the hospital with Aihara-san. She almost stopped breathing again on the way there. Once we got there they took her into a room and hooked her up to a system which helps with the breathing, I was too worried to even remember what half the machines around her were for. I just wanted to know what happened to her.

After a long wait the doctor came up to us and looked at both of us. I was almost ready to snap.

"She has been poisoned, it looks like it would have been mixed in with food, basing on the information we've gathered so far. Fortunately we've been able to neutralise the poison with some medicine, however we need to run more test to see how long the poison will stay in the state, we also need to check what organs, areas of her body it has infected. The poison should be slowly disappearing inside her at the moment. Unfortunately she will be unconscious for a sometime, at this rate, possibly a few weeks. She also had a bump on the back of her head." The doctor informed us of this but hesitated for a minute.

"I'm not saying this is true, but she might have been poisoned on purpose, it is quite hard to find this type of poison. You might want to get the police involved in you do someone is after her for any reason." The doctor said.

My heart dropped, finding out that someone was after my Kotoko was terrible. I know she had been in danger, but I never thought someone would go so far to kill her. The doctor had left us; Aihara-san said he had to make a call home so I was left in the room. I slowly walked to the chair on the side of the bed.

Dropping myself on the chair, I looked at the unconscious person whom I loved ever so dearly on the hospital bed. Sadness welled inside me, knowing that I couldn't protect my angel, anger flared above the sadness though. Someone tried to kill her. A person or people tried to take her from me.

"Kotoko, I will find them. I promise." I swore.

I reached out for her hand but drew my hand back. At this moment in time I was not worthy of touching her. I had not achieved my goal in keeping her safe, and so my punishment will be to not touch her until she either wakes up or when I find the person who did this.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Who do you think the person behind it all is? :D **

**Find out in the next chapter**

Rate and feedback? :3c

**-Kathywrites**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I've taken a little while to get this to you guys. **

**This is the sixth chapter, (Theme music in the background) **

** Enjoy :D **

* * *

When I returned home that night, the first thing I had to do was sleep, if I started looking for the person who did this, I would be up all night planning their murder. I needed to calm down seriously. I looked over to the bed, it was big and empty. I wanted my angel back now; but I failed to protect her. Ai-san was in a bad state, maybe worse than what I felt, he lost his wife and he almost lost his daughter. Mother was pacing back and forth before we walked in the door, you could see her worried figure, Ai-san called her after he found out what happened at the hospital, although he didn't mention that someone could be after her. He asked me to keep it quiet for now, my guess was he wanted to investigate in it, but I won't let him do it alone, I will find the culprit and have them locked away. That morning at breakfast, it was quiet, way too quiet.

"Nii-san, how did you know she was ill?" Yuki broke the silence.

"Yuki!" Mother scolded the room went silent again, all eyes wandered in my direction, everyone was curious.

I chuckled a in the back of my throat. "I left her to sleep while I went to take a shower. It takes her an hour and twelve minutes to stop snoring; I was in the shower for 8 minutes, I came back and she wasn't making any sounds at all." I placed my chopsticks down and excused myself before anyone could say anything. I decided to isolate myself in my room. I thought about the people who have tried to hurt Kotoko since we started dating, all were girls and from my knowledge they wouldn't go that far. I thought about that book she would always scribble things in, I tried to think of where she would put it. I walked over to her set of drawers, and brought my palm to my face, the book was stacked in between some magazines the thickness of the book was showing through the magazines.

"That's way too obvious," I unconsciously shouted at her in my head.

I saw that there was a lock to it, it looked very old, maybe about five years old or so. I did not want to break the lock so I put it in my bag and gathered my wallet, keys and other things I needed.

"I'm going out," I called as I was about to walk out the door.

"Are you going to see Kotoko?" Ai-san asked called out from the other room.

"Yes I am, is that okay with you?" I answered; he came over and gave me a charm and a stone that were usually used for signs of recovery and good health.

"Yes it's fine, you should talk to her while you're there, I'm sure she'd love that, also give those to her, place them somewhere in her room, I've got to run to the shop, seems like we have very little staff today." He said then rushed out the door.

I stopped by a flower shop on the way and bought a single rose for Kotoko then proceeded to the hospital.

She wasn't alone when I got there, a familiar figure was in the room, holding her hand and wailing like a baby. I walked in prepared for the hideous sight. The person looked up; it was that boy who had been chasing after my Kotoko for years.

"Ikezawa's Kinnosuke, why are yo-"before I could finish he jumped up without letting go of her hand and pointed her finger at me.

"You failed to protect her; if it was me I would have protected her. I will definitely take her from you when she wakes up. I deserve her more than you. You have never deserved her. All those years she spent racing after you, you always brushed her off as if she was nothing." He yelled.

"You're disturbing the other patients, you should lower your voice, also the nurse asked me to kick you out because you were too loud, now please leave before security is called in," I lied through my teeth, but he was dumb enough to believe me.

He stood there for a good solid minute waving her pointed finger at me before he kissed her hand and placed it ever so gently down. He made his way to the door.

"Also, if you're smart, you would go take over for Ai-san." I mentioned before he left.

"His is Ai-san, he'll manage," he brushed off and walked off.

I took out my handkerchief and carefully wiped away Ikezawa's kiss. Wanting to replace it with my own but I had sworn that I wouldn't touch her, although this time I knew I had too, because the key was around her neck on a necklace. I placed the rose in a vase, the stone on her bedside table and tied the charm the one of the rails on the end of her bed. I then took a moment to look at her, I took a look at the charts, and her condition had been going up and down. There was no trace her getting better. Ikezawa's words ran through my head, I tried to push them out and began to remove the necklace. I remember Ai-san said to try and talk to her, so I sat in the nearest chair. I couldn't say anything really. This brain of mine couldn't muster up anything to say to her except for,

"Kotoko, I love you." After I glanced at her one last time I went home.

No one was home when I got there which was normal, on the kitchen bench was my leftover breakfast with a note saying "_These bowls better be empty by the time I get home mister_," Obviously written by mother, I quickly finished it then once again isolated myself in my room.

I placed the book on my desk and opened it with the key. The very first page was scribbled with,

"If you are not Aihara Kotoko, do not read!" I closed the book and realised I had to get myself mentally prepared for what I was going to read in here.

I opened it again and went through a few pages before I saw my date, I immediately looked at the date of when it was written, which was the opening ceremony when I had to give that speech. I look away wondering if I should read it or not. I already knew what she thought of me but I couldn't bring myself to flip the page over. I decided to read it; I slowly looked down at the page with the pink ink scribbled all over it.

"Today was the opening ceremony, I didn't think that this Irie-kun would be so cool, I mean he was able to speak such complicated sentences so smoothly, he took my breath at that moment. He looked so handsome and stole my heart. I think I fell in love at first sight, I mean, he is so cool and handsome and smart, and cool and I really want to speak him. But because of our smartness levels we're in separate classes. But I will work my way up to be in the same class as him, then maybe he will fall for me. Ha-ha I wish."

I just stared down at the page for a bit then continued flipping through the pages, unaware of the sadness welling up in my heart from each page I went through was about how I was, how she would always try her best with her studies, how she admires me.

Then there was one page that was dated 3 years after the book started, I noticed a few pages have been ripped out as well, but this one page in particular got to me.

"It's been a few years already, I feel like I've achieved nothing at all. Maybe I'm not worth to stand next to such a guy, he is so calm, cool and smart. I would never be able to reach him. I feel like I haven't given it my all yet, I want to try harder but it feels like the more I try the more he slips away from me. Maybe it's better to give up….or…"

The sentence finished with that. I shut the book refusing to read on and plopped down on the bed on my side with a pillow tucked beside me. A tear rolled down my cheek when I remembered his words.

"You failed to protect her!" They rang through my mind. I opened my desk draw which was within my reach. I pulled out a little black box inside was a ring that I had yet to give her. The ring that held his love for her; the ring that was going to make her his forever. I looked at the box and placed it back in the draw and closed it. A sudden mix of words shot through my head afterwards.

_"If it were me I would have protected her," _

I immediately jumped out of bed and went back to the diary; I flicked through the pages to find the most recent entry. My thoughts were correct.

I closed the book and grabbed my bag and shot out of the house.

"I will find you, and when I do, I will give you hell." I said with an anger bubbling inside of me I have not experienced before.

"I will find you."

* * *

**So, have an idea of who it is? **

**I certainly do pshahahaha **

**Yuki: Of course you do, you're the writer, are you a baka or something?**

**Me: Quiet you, I can easily kill you off, you little brat _ **

**Yuki: O-okay. **

**Anyway. I will be busy with Uni for the next few weeks, so bear with me if you're a little impatient xD I promise you I wont abandon this story, I've got way too much in my head for this one :D **

**Yuki: Why not become an Author?**

**Me: That involves too many feels, because knowing me I will kill of my characters one by one. **

**Yuki: You wont do that to us will you?**

**Me: I'd probably get murdered by some people if I killed anyone off so no one is going to be killed. **

**Its almost 2am hahaha so don't mind the previous rambling **

**Anyway **

**-Kathywrites :3c**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone :D **

**I apologise deeply for not getting this out sooner, I've been stumped with assignments. **

**you should all love me, I took a break to get this finished haha. **

**anyway, enjoy :D **

* * *

I headed out for the one place I had a feeling that person would be. I hope they were there. If they weren't I would search the city high and low until I find that person. Following the familiar route to one of the places on my list, I faced a wooden door, and heard chatter coming from inside. I took a breath and tried to settle down the rage that was simmering inside me ready to bubble up any moment. I opened the door to a few familiar faces. At that moment would have been a confusing moment to walk in for any other person, but I understood the situation perfectly.

I was at Ai-san's shop, in front of me the room was quiet Ai-san had Kinnosuke up against the bar with his fists buried in his collar lifting him up off the ground. There was an expression on Ai-san's face that I have never seen before, an expression of pain and anger.

"It was you," he said quietly.

"W-w-what is it f-father?" Kinnosuke asked he was shaking in fear with an uncertain smile on his face.

"You have no right to call me that after what you did," Ai-san growled, you could hear the pain in his voice, see it in his eyes. I was taken aback for a minute there, I did consider how Ai-san felt, but it seems that I underestimated how he felt. He was hurting terribly.

"Everyone please exit the store, a personal matter needs to be sorted out, we're apologise for the inconvenience," I said loudly after separating Ai-san from Kinnosuke, if I had let any of this continue on it would have gotten quite serious. Kinnosuke attempted to sneak out but he was unaware of the grip I had on him, I pulled him back and sat him down on the stool that I kicked up with my foot to a stand-up-right position.

After all the people left Ai-san dismissed his workers and came back out to the front of the store. "It was you, wasn't it, the one who hurt my Kotoko," Ai-san growled.

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking about… heh" Kinnosuke replied nervously avoiding our eyes.

"Look at me," I said, he refused to look I placed my hands on his shoulders and told him again his eyes slowly came around to meet mine.

"Don't lie to us. I know it was you," I snarled at him.

"I still don't understand," he said quietly.

"You poisoned Kotoko," Ai-san roared as tears escaped his eyes "You hurt my little girl,"

Kinnosuke was dumbfounded, stuck in the moment; I took this chance to take out Kotoko's book and read the last entry to the book.

"Ai-san you can yell at me later for invading her privacy but this was the only way I could figure out who did this." I said to Ai-san who looked at the book with confusion.

"Today was fun, I had lunch with Jinko and Satomi, they both had food for me, and it was yummy. I let Irie-kun walk home alone because Kin-chan wanted me to try out some of his new dishes that he made, I'm on the train back now, some of the dishes tasted funny, one had a really spicy yucky taste to it, I almost threw it back up but I quickly drank my water before I could. That would have been a really big mess. I'm starting to feel a little dizzy, might be the heat or the something else, I don't really know but my tummy feels weird, I feel kinda weak as well, I hope I make it home to Irie-kun." I closed the book and looked at Kinnosuke who was still stuck in his thoughts.

"It wasn't me," he said quietly "It really wasn't me… Why would I hurt the one I love?" He defended himself.

"So you could take her away from me when she wakes up." I retaliated. "Your plan was so obvious, I learnt from Kotoko that your voice trembles when you lie or when you feel bad, back at the hospital your voice had a tremble to it."

"Kotoko talked about me?" he was taken aback.

"That's not the point baka, you poisoned her, she was saved, thanks to me, she would have died."

"I didn't think the poison was that strong, I didn't expect her to end up like this." He said then covered his mouth with his hands.

The police barged in a second later and took Kinnosuke away.

"Did you call the police Ai-san?" I asked

"Yes I did, I will not have that boy walking the streets after what he did." Ai-san's voice was low.

"Shall we go visit Kotoko?" He agreed and I helped him close the store up properly then we went to the hospital.

When we arrived the nurse was happy to see us, the first thought was that she is awake. The nurse told us to go to her room. We walked quickly but quietly trying not to disturb the others around us. Mother was already there with a worried look on her face. There I saw Kotoko sitting up in her bed, she turned her head to the door straight as we walked in, it was emotionless but she smiled when she saw her father.

"Daddy, you came to see me, this strange women wouldn't leave me alone." She said, it was heaven to see her awake and to hear her voice.

I needed a minute to register what she had actually said.

"Wait, you don't know who she is?" Ai-san said.

I went around the other side of her bed and looked at her closely.

"Kotoko?" I asked hoping that she would give the right response.

She looked at me, examined my face.

"Who are you?" were the words that left her lips.

* * *

**So the person of the crime has been caught but another problem has risen.**

Stay tuned for the next chapter :D

**Yuki: Where is my part, how come I didn't get a part in this one?**

**Me: Don't you worry, I have plans for you.**

**Yuki:... Don't kill me please. **

**Me: Mwhahahahahaha**

Me: I kid, I wouldn't do that to you Yuki,

Right aimless ramble is over. Don't hate me guys xD I'll try and get the next chapter updated next week sometime :D


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so incredibly sorry for this chapter being so late ;-; **

**The next one will take a little while as well. Uni is at its crucial moment these days**

**but my break is coming up :D **

**Anyway here is the chapter you've all been waiting for**

**Enjoy :D **

* * *

_"Who are you?" _ Echoed in my mind, I opened my eyes to take in my surroundings. I was still in the hospital, but on a hospital bed. I sat up and saw a sleeping Kotoko leaning on the end of my bed.

I immediately leaned forward to wake her up. Shaking her arm gently she murmured something then opened her eyes.

"Kotoko?" I asked, I remembered the incident that happened.

Kinnosuke harmed my angel which caused her memory of me to disappear, I have no idea what happened after that but she was here looking at me with tears in her eyes and a smile of her face.

"You're awake Irie-kun," She sobbed into my shoulder. "All these months I've been waiting for you to wake up, I was so scared when you did-" I pushed her back gently.

"Wait, what happened?" I asked.

"You didn't wake up one morning, Yuki tried to wake you up, but he couldn't. He and your mother were crying and I was crying and your father and mine tried to figure out what was wrong with you when the ambulance was coming, it was scary." She said.

I took a minute to register everything,

"You're not hurt; Kinnosuke didn't harm you in any way?" I asked, she looked at me weirdly.

"Why would Kin-chan hurt me?" She asked

"Are we dating?" I asked slowly and waited for her reaction.

She blushed furiously and looked down,

"You did mumble my name a few times while I was talking to you when you were unconscious, you even said I love you Kotoko," she hid her face on the bed and cried more.

"So it was all a dream then…" I mumbled.

Questions ran through my head but could feel it; the love for Kotoko was as strong as ever. I was happy that it didn't fade. I ran my fingers through her messy hair; she looked up at me and put her hand on mine.

"From today on you are mine; you have no problem with that right?" I declared.

Her face grew red once again and she hugged me once more, I lifted her up over the edge of the bed and into my lap.

"I will protect you forever. I love you Kotoko," I whispered to her.

"I love you too," She replied. A smile formed on my face.

"And cut," said a familiar voice

Mother appeared from the other side of the curtain with a video camera in her had Yuki and Father followed her. Kotoko squeaked in surprise when she heard mothers voice.

I put Kotoko down gently and picked up Yuki. I hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry, I must have given you quite a scare when I didn't wake up," His face dissolved from his tough face to a face that I have only rarely seen before, he started sobbing like a baby and holding onto me like he never wanted to let go.

Father and Mother were letting their guards down and the tears escaped their eyes.

Ai-san rushed in a little after that

"Naoki, good to see you're awake." He smiled and looked over and Kotoko whose eyes were red and puffy, he gave her a few tissues and handed some out to the others.

"Ai-san, I have a question." He stopped in his track and looked over at me,

"What can I do for you?" He asked and smiled

"I would like to have Kotoko's hand in marriage." He nodded then took a few tissues out and wiped his own eyes.

The doctor came in after that to do a check up on me and see how I was going.

"You may need to stay-"He started

"I will be leaving today," I demanded.

"Hang on now; I still need to check a few things yet,"

"I can reassure you doctor, I am fine, we can make appointments if necessary, but I'm sure there are other patients who are in need of a room, and so I'd like to go home." I hopped off the bed when the Doctor nodded his head and walked out of the room. I walked over to the vase that had many different sorts of flowers in it.

"I didn't know what type of flowers you liked, so I bought a different flower each time I came to visit." A voice that was music to my ears said behind me.

I turned around and embraced my angel to capture her scent that I had missed for so long, feel her soft her, her body against me.

"I have missed you so much," I said.

"What were you dreaming about," She suddenly asked.

"Not much," I teased and messed up her hair a little.

After that we both went home and I declared that the rooms needed to be changed around instantly. Ai-san and Mother didn't complain at all.

That afternoon after the rearrangements were done I shut the door and locked it and pulled Kotoko to the bed, she squeaked once I embraced her and kissed her forehead multiple times. I did not realise that I was crying in that moment.

"Irie-kun that must have been some dream" she whispered and wiped away my tears, smiling through her own.

I held onto her ever so gently and showed her a side that not many have ever seen before but I was confident that she would hold me for a while. Which she did when the tears increased.

"Naoki, I love you," She said boldly and my hold on her tightened. I moved down a little and placed my face in her chest taking in her scent which was better than the one I remembered fro my dream then I moved my head to place small kisses up her neck,

"I missed you so much, I love you so much," I sobbed into her shoulder.

We were left alone like that and eventually drifted off into a sleep.

* * *

**THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER **

**There are going to be more after this okay :D **

**I'll stop when I get bored of the story ,which wont be anytime soon because I have a whole lot planned out for this story. **

**Yuki: You're a little obsessed **

**Me: And?**

**Yuki: N-nothing It's okay. **

**Me: Thats a good boy. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hereererereeeee it iiisssss**

**the next chapter, sorry for taking so long. It was a little hard writing this chapter for some reason.**

**Also I apologise for making Naoki a little out of character.**

**Also there is a little bit of naughty stuff in this ;D **

**Just a tad though **

**Alright **

**ENJOY **

* * *

It was a beautiful morning when we woke up the next day. Kotoko woke up first and reacted just as she did in my dream at first but it was a different after. She freaked out a little at first as I remained to appear asleep but she calmed down and snuggled her body into mine and just laid there slowly and ever so carefully running her finger through my hair. I moved my arms and legs to capture her body. I opened my eyes and smiled at her.

"Good morning Irie-kun," she said brightly

"Good morning beautiful," I replied as I brushed the hair out of her face slowly entangling my fingers through the knotty strands.

"Kotoko, you're just the same as you were in my dream," her cheeks flushed through various shades of red then displayed a crimson colour across her cheeks.

"You should tell me more about your dream," she implied nervously. She was curious to know more and it showed in her eyes.

I looked at her and just lost myself in her eyes to gather my thoughts for a minute.

"Maybe another time," I said then removed the sheets from us and saw she was wearing a singlet that showed her cleavage. I felt a pool of warmness appear beneath my stomach, however in my dream; there was none of this. As I got off the bed I recalled from my dream that I had picked her up with her just in her panties and singlet, I snuck another look at the angel who was currently brushing her hair. She was wearing pants, of course she would be. I got up to speak to her but I felt something I turned around quickly as a lump appeared at the front of my pants. I must have forgotten that any teenage boy would experience this. I had to think fast so I got my towel and shower supplies and announced I was going for a shower. She watched me still from the bed as I walked out the door hanging the towel close to outline of my pants. The shower I had that morning was of course, cold.

I gathered my thoughts and remember I had no clue what time it is, what day or month it is. Birthdays, important events, festivals could have passed by now. I went back to my room and Kotoko gestured that she would take a shower when she picked up the towel and supplies from the bed and walked out. I scanned the room; it was how it was in my dream. Kotoko's diary was in the exact place as well. I mentally yelled at her again. I picked it up; it was different than it was in my dream. In my dream it was a red book with a hard cover. This one however was blue, although the lock was in the same place, I scanned the bedside table on Kotoko's side and there was the key, I stood there debating whether I want to open it or not. I placed it back as it was in between the magazines and went out to the living room, I found Mother and Father.

"Good morning Naoki," Mother sang.

"Good morning, what day is it, and in what month?" I questioned walking down the stairs

"It's the 5th of December." Father said.

Suddenly I felt everything being drained from my mind. I almost tripped with the last step, it was a mere stumble. It was enough to make me lean forward to save myself.

"Are you okay Naoki?" Mother asked her voice sounded rather concerned.

"I am fine."

Kotoko came out and walked down the stairs, but she actually tripped, it resulted with me catching her.

"What would you do without Naoki," Father laughed.

She blushed and apologised, I set her down on her feet and we went to have breakfast.

"Irie-kun, want to come to Father's shop today, he has some new things on the menu, Kin-chan will be there, but that's okay right?" Kotoko asked during three bites of her breakfast.

"Kin-chan?" I asked immediately

"Kinnosuke," she placed her bowl of rice down and looked at me.

"Oh, him, yes it should be okay," I said to her and continued eating.

We finished out breakfast and got ourselves ready to set out for the day, we walked out and I turned right to walk along the road. I stopped when I felt a tug.

"Where are you going silly, the train is this way," she pointed in the opposite direction.

"I knew that, I was just lost in my thoughts," I lied through my teeth.

I felt like I had forgotten where the train station was for a second there. I walked alongside her and carefully taking every corner as she did.

"Are you okay Irie-kun?" She looked up at me and asked

"I am," I took her hand to reassure her. Our fingers intertwined her hands were small but they were perfectly placed in mine.

We took the train and arrived at the destination I waited for her to make her steps so I could follow closely, as I was unaware of the area. There was a blank spot where my memories should be. The only things I remember are my dreams. I figured since it has been a few months so it's normal for me to be confused about the places around me. Now that I think of it, I cannot remember important dates, such as Kotoko's birthday. I felt a tug on my arm that drew me out of these thoughts.

"We're here Irie-kun," Kotoko chimed.

"Father, we're here," she called out as she opened the door, I figured I'd push this problem aside for now, I've only been out of hospital for a week, its only normal this could occur. Although I might have made the mistake of leaving the hospital too soon. However, I was spending my precious time with Kotoko, so she is all that mattered.

"Kotoko-chan welcome," someone sang, walked over to her, attempted to give me a menacing glare, he placed his arm around her back and put a hand on her shoulder to lead Kotoko to an empty seat on the bar. I pinch his hand in annoyance to remove it from her shoulder and placed my hand where his was.

"Irie, you bastard," he whined and rubbed his hand.

"Kinnosuke, that's my future son-in-law you're calling a bastard, he is also a customer, treat them better." Ai-san scolded him. So this was Kinnosuke, I should have known from his behaviour but I thought he was the chubby guy in the corner eying off Kotoko.

"Future son-in-law?" Kinnosuke questioned a few times, each time his voice was different, it seemed to get higher in pitched until he screeched it.

He ended up fainting then recovering instantly.

"I will steal you away with my delicious cooking!" Kinnosuke proclaimed. Ai-san rolled his eyes at him and went into the back.

I sat down next to Kotoko and placed my hand over hers in which I received a warm smile back from her, this made me feel relaxed. I was distracted by her eyes then she looked away I followed her eyes to the food in front of her. She snaked her hand out from under mine and proceeded to reach for the food. I quickly stopped her.

"Irie-kun?" Confusing eyes looked up at me. I released her hands and grabbed Kinnosuke's collar from over the bar and brought his face close to mine.

"You better not have poisoned that," I growled at him.

"Irie-kun stop it!" Kotoko yelled. I was unaware of how tightly my grip on him was and very unaware of the two people who were trying to detach me off him. I let Kinnosuke go and apologised, Kotoko announced we were leaving; she never uttered a word to me the whole trip home. I guessed I was going to get an earful from her when we get home.

I was right.

We were home along and Kotoko had me sit down on the bed while she rambled on about how rude that was to her friend and how I should have been more friendly, because they are precious to her. I stood up and embraced her.

"I should be the only precious thing to you," I whispered in her ear and kissed her before she could say anything else.

I could feel her giving into the kiss when she wrapped her arms around my neck; I picked her up and carried her to bed. I placed her down and the hovered above her, I kissed her again but this time my lips went down hungrily on hers, I managed to weave my tongue in to explore every corner of her mouth, I received a small moan from her. Her hands went up and around my waist, she slowly brought them up to around my necks again, I left her lips and kissed down her neck receiving another moan from her, my hands made their way to the bottom of her shirt and started to lift it up.

She pushed her hand down over mine to stop me.

"Naoki, no." she scolded, although her face was flushed red and he was trying to keep a poker face on but her smile just kept appearing.

I realised what I was doing, as my leg was already pinning hers down, I moved off her legs but I was still hovering above her.

"You don't like this?" I asked as I kiss the bottom of her tummy.

"It's not that, it's just we should wait for later." She ran her fingers through my hair.

I kissed her tummy again and got off her.

Later that night after dinner and everyone had gone to bed we went to bed as well, she was curled up in my arms I didn't start anything because she fell asleep too damn fast for me too. So I just let her sleep, we didn't need to rush anything because well, she will be mine forever. I just remembered that I proposed to her I needed to get her a ring soon. I drifted off into sleep with my beautiful angel in my arms as she should be.

* * *

Poor Naoki

Has to suffer ;-;

The next chapter should be fun :D


End file.
